The present invention relates generally to a system and a method of obtaining an accurate cylinder air-charge estimate in a vehicle equipped with an engine coupled to a torque converter, and more particularly to correcting in-range drifting of a sensor providing a signal indicative of a cylinder air-charge.
Vehicles usually have powertrains comprising an internal combustion engine coupled to a torque converter coupled to an automatic transmission.
Typically, such vehicles also include a controller for estimating powertrain torque in order to better control vehicle performance. The powertrain torque estimate may be heavily dependent on a cylinder air-charge estimate, which may be obtained based on the information provided by a mass airflow (MAF) or a manifold air pressure (MAP). However, the inventors herein have recognized that the air-charge estimate may become inaccurate due to the sensors"" electrical degradation or contamination by oil and dust particle settlement, which will cause their signal to exhibit an in-range drift. This, the in-range drifting of the sensor signal may degrade a torque-based powertrain control strategy""s estimate of torque.
The inventors herein have recognized that an alternative estimate of the powertrain torque could be obtained based on torque converter characteristics when the torque converter clutch is unlocked. The accuracy of this estimate is affected mainly by the variations of the torque converter ratio (which depend on the converter design tolerances), and may be more accurate than the sensor-based estimate. Further, the inventors have recognized that in-range drifting of the sensor can be diagnosed and corrected by comparing the torque converter-based powertrain torque estimate and the sensor-dependent powertrain torque estimate.
In carrying out the features and advantages of the present invention, a method for estimating an amount of air inducted into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine disposed in a vehicle, the vehicle further having a torque converter coupled between the engine and a transmission, includes: determining an estimate of a transmission input torque based on a torque converter characteristic: determining a first estimate of the inducted air amount based on said transmission input torque estimate; determining a second estimate of the inducted air amount based on a sensor signal; and adjusting said second estimate based on said first estimate.
In other words, this method utilizes estimating cylinder air-charge from a torque converter-based powertrain torque estimate, and using it to correct the sensor-based estimate.
An advantage of the above aspect of invention is that increased precision in the cylinder air-charge estimate will result in improved torque control, fuel economy and emission control.
In another aspect of the present invention a system for diagnosing a sensor capable of providing a signal indicative of an amount of air inducted into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine, the system comprising: the sensor; the engine; a transmission; a torque converter coupled between the engine and said transmission; and a controller for determining a torque estimate based on a torque converter characteristic, determining a first inducted air amount estimate based on said torque estimate, determining a second inducted air amount estimate based on a sensor signal; said controller comparing said first estimate to said second estimate and providing an indication of sensor degradation based on a result of said comparison.
In other words, sensor signal drifting can be diagnosed by comparing a torque converter-based torque estimate to a sensor-based torque estimate. The sensor signal can then be corrected, or, alternatively, sensor decontamination can be performed.
An advantage of the above aspect of the invention is improved vehicle drivability, fuel economy and emission control.